1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting head unit which are provided with a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid from nozzle openings, and particularly relates to an ink jet type recording apparatus and an ink jet type recording head unit which are provided with an ink jet type recording head that ejects ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head which is an example of a liquid ejecting head includes a fixing board, such as a cover head, which is provided on a liquid ejecting surface side, a head main body which is stacked in a direction perpendicular to the liquid ejecting surface, and a maintaining portion which is adhered to a side opposite to the liquid ejecting surface of the head main body. In the liquid ejecting head, wiping for removing the liquid attached to the liquid ejecting surface or the like is performed, but since there is a possibility that an edge of an outer circumference of the fixing board at a time of wiping damages a wiper, the outer circumference of the fixing board is bent to a side opposite to the wiper and the edge is not in contact with the wiper (refer to JP-A-2011-131484).
However, when the plurality of fixing boards is disposed in zigzags and is a long line head, if all of the fixing boards are wiped at once, there is a problem in that the wiper is caught by the edge portion of the fixing board, the wiper is damaged by the edge portion, and a wiping effect deteriorates. Meanwhile, when the wiper is provided only by the number of the fixing boards and the wiping is performed for every fixing board, there is a problem in that the apparatus extends.
In addition, the problem exists not only in the ink jet type recording head, but also similarly in the liquid ejecting head unit which ejects liquid other than the ink.